Kage no Kumo
by Dot-chan
Summary: A painfully familiar face comes back to haunt Kenshin as well as Kaoru, but who is she really...
1. Touch

Kage no Kumo - ch1

Kage no Kumo  
Chapter I: Touch

_I swear, I'll never let you be alone again...._

The shady promise echoed continuously throughout the red-head's mind as he stared at the clear, grey, winter sky. He couldn't quite place where it came from or even if he had said those words at all; they were just there.

"Kenshin! Stop staring and finish the laundry!" Kamiya Kaoru's voice scolded from inside. "I'm still mad about what you said earlier, and you're going to make up for it by working!"

"Oro? What I said earlier...?"

Kaoru came into view from the shadows with a cold glare. "Don't 'oro' me! You know what you said." Kenshin just stared back with a confused smile. "I'm not going to repeat it!" She put on the saddest expression she could manage and hugged herself. "You and the other two free-loaders can be so insensitive.. It broke my heart to hear those words..." She sobbed, getting him to quickly apologize - even though he didn't know what for - and get straight back to work.

It was towards the end of the day when Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko had finally finished the major chores they were assigned to by Kaoru, and so had finally earned their long awaited break and a walk away from the boss.

"I'm getting tired her telling me what to do," Yahiko griped to himself, walking closely behind the other two. "Just because she's older--"

"And your teacher, and is the person who's letting stay for free at her house..." Sanosuke sarcastically finished. "She has the right, especially with the way you talk about her."

"HEY! You're worse off than I am--"

"But I'm older than Raccoon--"

"Not by much..."

Sano popped him on the head. "I don't live with her either."

The fighting duo and Kenshin stopped off at the small bridge over the river before they made their way back to the rest of their work and watched as the sun darkened its shades as it sank into the horizon. Leaning over the rail, Sanosuke noticed his red-headed friend in deep thought.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" he asked with his back to the sun. "Worried about the boss?"

"Not at all," he answered, smiling weakly at his reflection.

"Then why so quiet?"

Kenshin didn't answer, just stared at the water and making his concerned friend upset.

"HEY!" Sano grabbed Ken in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "It's not like you to be so gloomy! What's the problem? You can tell your ol' friend Sano, right?" he growled.

"S-Sano, it's nothing big, just a thought."

"Thought?" He let his friend go and leaned against the rail, looking at him with a raised brow. "What kind of thought?"

"Well, this one promise keeps repeating in my head, but I'm not sure where it's from--"

"Is that it?!" the tall fighter interrupted with a snort. "It's probably something you over heard a while back from someone else."

Kenshin smiled. "Maybe, but since this morning, I've had this uneasy feeling--"

"That's just Kaoru's bossiness at work."

"I guess that could be."

"Don't say 'I guess', say 'You're completely right, dear friend Sano! How could I ever, _ever_ get through things like this without you?' Then a quick pat on the back," he demonstrated on his friend, "and a treat to the Akabeko!"

"I don't think so, dear friend. We need to get back to work."

"Fine..." He sighed heavily then looked around. "Where's Yahiko?"

"I believe he went on without us."

"Typical: He says he hates doing the work, but does it anyway knowing that he's not getting any dinner."

Kenshin smiled as he walked on with his friend.

Black clouds blanketed the night sky and set the land in a cold silence; a whistle of the wind breaking through every now and then. Staring contently into the darkness from the Kamiya porch, Himura's mind wandered into the darkness, caught up in the scenery. He didn't actually think about anything in particular, just whatever came to mind; mostly to the words from before, still not sure where there were from.

"Isn't it a lovely night Miss Kaoru?" he interrupted himself.

"Yeah..." she smiled back. "It's so peaceful..." They shared the quiet for a minute, both satisfied with their day - almost. "NOW GET BACK TO FIXING DINNER!!!" Sipping her green tea at the table, Kaoru giggled at her own brilliant plan. _Not only did I get most of the day off, but I got Yahiko and Sano to finally do something useful instead of bashing me! Brilliant plan, Kaoru! That's why they call you the "Flower of martial arts"!_ She snickered at herself. _Why, thank you! I am proud of it..._

With a nervous smile, Kenshin went back to his post. Fifteen minutes later, he walked in with a pot a stew, rice, and whatever else Kaoru had requested. Yahiko eagerly sat himself down, looking starry-eyed at the fresh meal.

"Wow, Kenshin, you really out did yourself this time!" he complimented, drooling over the night's dinner.

Kaoru turned to him with a snake's glare. "How do you know I didn't cook it? EH?!"

Sanosuke let out a short laugh, sticking some rice in his mouth. "You've been wasting away in here, sipping your tea the whole day; we know you did take the time to fix all this." He chewed, smiled, and patted her on the back. "Besides, we all know you can't cook this good, Raccoon; but if we roll over and die, then we'll say "Thanks".

"Why are you even still here? Don't you have your own place and food?"

"Heh... You had me working like a dog for a lie, but I took it like a man and so deserve some of Kenshin's fabulous food." He smirk at her with chopstick in his mouth. "If you would've cooked, I would've left. It's your fault."

"YOU....!" She lunged at him with a fist.

Kenshin watched the two wrestle playfully (or not) and, as he did before every dinner, gave thanks for having found such friends; a calm smile showing for his luck. He reached down for a bowl, trying not to get caught between the fighting two, when a warm grip held his shoulder. Looking to his right he saw nothing but Yahiko picking morsels away from the others.

"Did you need anything, Yahiko?"

The Kamiya student looked at him confused. "I didn't say anything." And went back to eating.

Shrugging off the feeling, he resumed his feast; but something was still bothering him. After dinner, with his smile still up, he stood and excused himself, walking out into the cold.

"Where's he going?" Kaoru blinked, Sano pinned beneath her.

What was bothering him he didn't know, but something just didn't feel right. He walked around to the front walkway. "What is it....?" The scarred wanderer stood in front of the dojo's gates and thought about it all again, the uneasy feeling rising as his body flinched from the cold. _What....?_ He stood there for a moment in thought, finally deciding to head back. As he took his first step, he froze - the gentle touch of warmth had started on his shoulder and lift to his scarred cheek. Quickly, he turned to his left, yet nothing. "Who...?" At a loss he continued his way back to the others.

"'I'll never let you be alone again...'" Kenshin spun around at the soft voice, his hand defensively hanging over the hilt of his reversed-blade.

"Who's there?!" No answer. He couldn't get a feel of the other's presents; he sensed nothing. "Just imagined...?" He stood straight, letting down his guard, and looked up at the winter night. _What... is it...?_ Again, slowly, the warmth stroked his chin and scar. His stomach twisted and his knees weakened as it covered his back and chest; surprising him into a gasp as a weight came over him.

_'I'll never let you be alone...'_ The only thought repeated endlessly in his confused mind, still not knowing from where. Then, the weight increased, sending him gently to his already loosened knees; a pressure touching his left cheek. _Alone... _The warmth, he could swear, was safe and allowed it to stay, giving him time to gather his lost thoughts. As the wind became colder its hold became warmer, smoothing over his chest and tightening comfortably around him.

"Ken-chan..." the name whispered gently into his ear as if a warm blow of wind. "I'll be coming back for you soon..." With that, his marked cheek felt the sharp, iciness of the cold wind as the weight lifted and left him alone.

====================*====================


	2. Morn

Kage no Kumo - ch2

Kage no Kumo  
Chapter II: Morn

"Ken-chan..."

The sweet, childish voice that called his name echoed softly through Kenshin's dream, a faint memory of a once forgotten past.

"Ken-chan..."

The wanderer found himself sitting on a fallen tree, the rising sun's reflection waving on the glistening lake it overlooked.

"Ken-chan!"

He ignored it and concentrated on the starting of a new day. Narrowing his eyes in thought, he was unaware of the presents behind him.

"Ken-chan, you're ignoring me..." the young voice complained, quietly enough to remind the other of its being. Young Kenshin smiled with a sigh, still staring at the water, and leaned on his knees.

"Gomen," he answered in a whisper. Both were quiet to enjoy the serene moment, finally being broken by a soothing touch on Kenshin's shoulders. He closed his eyes as the comforting hands slowly slid down his chest until finally he felt the soft breath of his friend upon his neck and the warmth of cheek against soft cheek.

"Ken-chan, I'm happy now that you're here..." The young red-head answered with another smile as the hug tightened lightly around his neck.

The loud, obsessive cries of a passing bird woke Kenshin from his dream early that morning. Letting out a relaxed yawn, he sat up and stared at the opposite wall, trying to remember what he could.

"I can never remember when I want to..." he whined softly, careful not to wake Yahiko sleeping noisily next to him. He sat quietly, leaning on his partially crossed legs and played with the ends of his loose, soft-red hair; the harsh cries of the lone bird pounding into his mind as he unsuccessfully tried to see the forgotten face by the morning shore. He let out a defeated sigh; it was no use with so many thoughts and noises. Finally, choosing to stay up over getting more rest, he quietly dressed in his usual, put away his futon, and made his way to the cold outside. Looking up at the dark morning sky, he wondered if there was any truth to his dream - if ever once he had sat on a fallen tree to watch the sun rise over a clear, blue lake and have someone hold him in soothing arms from behind, happy that he was their company.

He slapped himself lightly. 

"I'm going to start getting obsessed with these weird things happening to me sooner or later." He combed his fingers through his loose hair, making an annoyed face when he snagged a few tangles. _Need to barrow a brush from Miss Kaoru when she gets up._ Ready to head back to his room, he turned away only to have his attention brought to the outside once again by a caw.

"Oro!" He searched for the bird in the dark trees but stopped after realizing it was useless looking for a black animal at night. "I need my rest, bird," he smiled blankly. "If you choose to stay then I'm going to have to ask that you remain quiet, and I might give you some breakfast scraps." The bird let out a short cry and flew from the top of the house to the ground next to Kenshin. "A raven, eh?" He crouched down and smiled. "You woke me up from a rather odd dream, you know?" The coal-black bird tilted its head left as the man talked. "As I said before, I'll save you some scraps later this morning if you stay quiet. I'd say that's a fair enough deal." he added, extending his hand as if expecting a shake. After remaining in that position another minute, he gave it a nervous smile and pointed out its right eye, closed with a vertical, white scar over it. "You have a pretty bad mark there. I take it you're blinded?" The bird cawed at his idiocy and flew back to the roof, letting out one last cry at the shade of light starting over the horizon.

"Already?" Kenshin politely smiled, looking up at the animal. "I'm starting breakfast now. Stay quiet for at least an hour and the rest is yours." He walked in, not waiting for a response, and headed for the kitchen; tieing his thick, silky hair before he started.

"Kenshin, that smells wonderful!" Kaoru complemented as she walked down the hall from her room. She sniffed the air once more, the sweet aroma of boiling rice, vegetables, meat, and whatever else the wandering-chef could find made a small droplet from the corner of her mouth.

"You shouldn't be drooling all over the place in front of people, you know."

She turned her attention to Sanosuke who was already eating. "Why are you here so early?"

"I've been here since yesterday; never left." He swallowed the rest in one gulp and started on seconds. Kaoru sat opposite of him and slammed her hands on the table.

"You invited yourself to stay the night?!"

"Of course not," he snorted. "That would've been rude. Kenshin and Yahiko asked."

"Where did you sleep?" the Kamiya girl growled.

"With Kenshin and Yahiko."

"I completely forgot you were there, Sano." Kenshin walked out of the kitchen with a bowl in his hands and sat next to Kaoru. "You were so quiet that I forgot all about you."

"Yeah, well, I'm a sound sleeper."

Annoyed, Kaoru snatched the bowl from the red-head's hands.

"No! Miss Kaoru--!" Before he stop her, she ate a piece of rotten vegetable and meat. "Miss Kaoru, I told you, that's for the bird."

"AHH!! YOU SAID NO SUCH THING!!!!"

Sano laughed. "You really shouldn't eat other people's food, Raccoon."

"Shut up!!!" She lunged at him with a fist.

Letting out a sigh as he watched the two, he quietly stood and took the bowl outside. Looking up at the morning sky, he breathed in the fresh air and smiled at the thought of a new day. Placing the red bowl in the middle of the yard, he looked to the roof where he saw the same black bird. "Oi! You kept your side of the deal, so I'll I keep mine. Here's what I had." Noticing it's features ruffle, he smiled and stepped away. "I'm going in now. Call when you're done."

"K-Kenshin... Who were you talking to?" Kaoru asked, holding Sanosuke at her height by his collar. 

"I was just feeding a bird," he smiled.

"In one of my bowls?!" She dropped Sano and ran out to see the large raven sitting on the rim and carefully picking out its choice. "That's one of my favorites!" she whined.

"I can always wash it out for you."

"That's not point, it's the principle: I don't want some filthy crow--"

"Raven," Kenshin corrected casually.

"I don't care! It's eating out of my - _MY_ - bowl!"

"You sure are spoiled for a teacher of martial arts." Sano patted the frustrated girl on the back and smiled at Kenshin. "Our friend here just has a soft spot for out-casts."

"I don't care if he offers it to stay here," she growled, giving him a cold, snaky glare. "I just don't want it eating out of _MY_ bowl!"

Thinking it over a bit, the red-head walked back out and crouched next to the eating bird. "I'm sorry," he smiled, grabbing hold of the rim, "but Miss Kaoru is very insistent and would like to have her bowl back; this is her house you know." The bird obliged with a caw and allowed him to take it and pour the food on the ground. "I truly am sorry."

Watching the two, Sanosuke crossed his arms and lightly bumped Kaoru's rear with his foot. "See that? You just ruined that bird's vital meal."

"Of course you'd defend one of your own, Rooster."

"Hey! Only that twisted cop calls me that; even then, I hate it..." They glared at each other from the corner of their eyes, ready to jump in with another insult or punch, until Kenshin stepped in.

"Miss Kaoru," he smiled, seemingly oblivious to the arguement, "I'll wash it out for you." Quickly changing glances, she gave him a big smile and followed him into the kitchen to get away from her pest-of-a-guest.

"What a pain," the tall fighter let out a heavy sigh and flopped down to the floor, placing his hands over his face. "But I have to be strong if I want some of Kenshin's cooking; rather die if that girl were in the kitchen.

"What was that?!" Kaoru growled.

The ex-fighter-for-heir shut his mouth and turned to face the raven. Picking up its head, a sliver of meat dangling from its beak, they stared at each other for a minute when, suddenly, the creature let out a piercing screeched; a great shock to Sano's heart. Jumping to his knees, he watched as the bird wildly flapped and shrieked in a cloud of ebony. With his eyes steadily fixed wide with shock, he could do nothing but watch as it struggled with an unseen opponent.

"Sanosuke!" His trance was broken by a call from Kaoru, running in to see what the commotion was about. "Sano! What did you do to it?" He hesitantly turned to her, taking a while to talk. Letting out a worried growl, she ran back to find Kenshin staring out the window, seemingly in his own little world. She knew there was something heavy on his mind. Reluctantly, she went back to take care of things herself. Building up a small amount of courage, the Kamiya girl stomped her way to Sano.

"Alright!" She pulled up her sleeves and grabbed his arm. "We're gonna help it."

"W-we?" Sano stuttered, standing by force.

"Yup! You need to help your kind in need." Ignoring the comment, he followed behind as she carefully sneaked up on the frantic bird. _Alright,_ she encouraged herself, _Kenshin was able to befriend it so can I_. Getting her hands ready to snatch it up, she heard a voice call from the gates. Distracted, she didn't notice as the bird quickly recovered and flew straight at her. Falling on her back, she growled and winced in pain; feeling a warm liquid trail down her cheek. Hearing the call again, she grabbed Sano's arm and pulled him down.

"You! Why didn't say anything?"

"About what?" he smirked.

"About the bird!" She pointed to a small wound on her cheek. "It could've taken my eye!"

"Sorry 'bout that, but it was aiming for your eye." A smile showed on his face as he noticed Kenshin watching them. "Your friend tried giving Kaoru a kiss."

"Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?"

"Just fine," she growled, picking herself up. "I'll answer the gate." Upon walking to the front, she found, amongst the smaller body-feathers, a single, larger feather pinned straight up in the ground. On some strange impulse, she picked it out and continued on on her way. Murmuring insults and plans to get Sanosuke back, she stomped to the gates and pushed them open.

"May I help you?" she answered in a curt manner just as the person was about to leave; _she, _Kaoru noticed, turned back with a polite smile.

"I was beginning to think no one was home." She walked up to her and bowed fairly low, sending a wave of sweet perfume to the other's nose and caused her waist-length, ebony hair to fall over her shoulders with a sleek sheen. "I'm sorry to disturb you," she stood straight with a slight bounce that made the dark-blue cloak she worn around her shift, "but I've come to issue a challenge to the head of this dojo."

Kaoru was lost in the intriguing scent for a second. _You don't smell something like that very often anymore._ "Ch-challenge?" she realized, supporting herself against the gate from the news. "Now?"

"We-well, if not now..."

"N-no, it's fine, I was just... uh..." She thought for a second; she's really never been challenged before. _Should I...? Yes! I will accept!_ She clenched her fist and thought about the barrage of insults she's been getting from the ungrateful Yahiko and Sanosuke. _I'll show them both, and Kenshin, that if they mess with me, they'll be sorry!_ She giggled at her plan. "I'm sorry that you'll have to be the example, though..."

"What was that?"

"Oh! No-nothing." She bowed with a nervous laugh and stepped aside. "I gladly accept your challenge. Please, come in and have something to eat while I get ready." Another soft smile appeared on the challenger's lips, one of which, Kaoru thought, suited her. Leading her inside, she, _softly_, called out to Kenshin. "Could you, please, fix one more meal for our guest?"

"Alright!" he answered happily out of sight.

"She'll be at the table!" She sat her guest down, "I'll be right back," and quickened her to her room.

"Miss Kaoru, is there anything in particular you'd like me to make?"

"Anything is fine." the stranger replied in a soft voice.

The red-head peered in at the new voice. "Anything is al--" He cut himself mid-sentence and stared at the smiling guest in disbelief. A numbing sensation filled every fiber of his being as he stood frozen; the sweet smell of white plums drowning every sense. His stomach twisted, his breath quickened, and, most of all, his heart ached in remembrance. "T-Toh..." He couldn't even get the word past his dry lips as he stared at the lost figure sitting before him. "To... moe..."

====================*====================

[leona_plague@yahoo.com][1]  
1/7/01

   [1]: mailto:leona_plague@yahoo.com



	3. The Challenge

Kage no Kumo - ch3

Kage no Kumo  
ChapterIII: The Challenge

Kaoru stretched her arms and whispered positive slogans at herself as she kept a vigilant watch on her challenger to her opposite. She wondered how strong she would be and if everything will go her way. Kamiya watched as the other seemed to be in a meditating state, standing still, eyes closed, and her wooden sword in hand. _She's about the only other female fighter I've seem around_, she thought to herself as she continued her stretching. _She is pertty. Looks like the "Flower of Martial Arts" has competition in beauty._ She took another glance at her opponent and narrowed her eyes with contempt. _We'll just see about that...!_

"Alright!" With a heavy sigh, she looked for her cheering supporters. "Hey! Where are they?!" She ran out the door, nearly tripping, just as Sanosuke and a yawning Yahiko walked up.

"So," Sano started, his hands on his hips, "I here you're taking a challenge."

"Yup!"

"You think you'll win?" Yahiko yawned.

"Maybe!"

Sano peered into the dojo and raised a brow in interest. "A women, eh? What's her name?" he smirked.

Kaoru thought for a moment, finally giving him a nervous laugh. "I really don't know." The two gave her a not-so-sure look and walked in.

"Well, I guess we'll be on your side."

"Yahiko, you're my student, so of course you'll be cheering me on!" She perked up upon realizing something. "Where's Kenshin? He said he'd be here" Kaoru looked out for him with a worried sigh.

"Are we going to start or not?!" her challenger's voice interrupted.

"Please, can you wait five more minutes?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin stood quietly in the middle of the yard, staring up at the late-morning sky. He was on his way to see Kaoru's fight, but then remembered her challenger. He clenched his fist and jerked away from the blue-heaven.

_Tomoe..._

A name as lost as the women it was given to.

It hurt him to think about how strong the resemblance was. Making up his mind, he continued to his destination when an unusually warm gust of wind blew.

"Ken-chan..." It came back to him, whispered to his ear. "Relax..." That soothing touch warmed his shoulders, slid down his chest, and comfort his scar. "I'm happy..." The words echoed in a whisper throughout his mind, taking him back to his dream. He unknowingly smiled as the hold became tighter. For what seemed like a blissful eternity, the wanderer and the shade kept together the meaningful hug, until, without a last word, a cold gust ended it.

It was gone.

Closing his eyes in regret, he continued in his way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran behind and pushed him to walk faster. "Come on! We've been waiting forever for you to get here!"

"M-Miss Kaoru, you didn't have to wait," he stuttered modestly.

"Of course I did," her voice become softer as she talked." This is my first real fight from a challenger, so I wanted you here to cheer me on."

The smile that was forced on his face weakened as he stepped in and saw the stranger leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. There was a painfully long silence as Kaoru picked up her weapon and took her stance.

"Alright! Kamiya Kaoru is ready!" She smiled in anticipation as her opponent's eyes slid open with that same warm smile; pushing off the wall and pointed her wooden sword at the other.

"I apologize for not introducing myself before."

Yet again, time seemed to stand still as Kenshin waited to hear the words that he had all but forgotten.

"I am Kusanagi Ukyo." She slashed the air and pointed to the name plaques on the wall. "I noticed that you are only the assistant-master, not head."

Kaoru's stance weakened. "My father is no longer with me, so these are all my responsibilities."

"Very well."

_Kusanagi Ukyo...?_ Kenshin was almost heart-broken as the name beared no resemblance that he was secretly hoping for. He wanted to leave - to have his own time of peace to think, and have his aching heart soothed by the ghost that haunted him. _But I will stay for Miss Kaoru...._ He swallowed a knot in his throat and went back to watching the fight; yet something was still plaguing him - nagging from the back of his mind. He ignored it and focused on the match.

Kaoru had already regained her stance, now waiting for her opponent to do the same. "Are we going to get on with this or not?!"

"Patients!!" Ukyo took a step forward, the sword's tip resting just above the floor in front of her. "Yoshi!" With great speed, she rushed forward, the weapon still to the ground, and made one quick diagonal swipe that took Kaoru completely off guard; taking the hit on the left arm, she parried away before another could land.

Skipping back, Ukyo gave her a calm smile, pulling off the dark cloak to reveal a dark-grey juban with an equally colored garment underneath to cover her chest and a black hakama; once again slashing the air then rushing forward, this time sending out a thrust-slash combination. Volting to the side, Kaoru managed to avoid both hits; lunging straight for her opponent's vulnerable stomach, but, to much surprise, Ukyo stopped it with her left hand. Grabbing hold of the wood-blade, the challenger pulled the younger girl closer till they were face to face. Watching with steady eyes, Sanosuke and Kenshin knew there'd be some difficulty in this match, each guessing what Kaoru would try next.

"Do you think she can beat Ukyo?" Yahiko inquired with a small worried tone.

"Why do you ask? Worried?" Sano smirked.

"Not about her!" The Kamiyashin student crossed his arms. "It's just that it wouldn't be very good if the only assistant-master of Kamiyashin were to be beaten by some stranger."

The taller fighter smiled and looked over to Kenshin. "Do you think she has a chance?" He didn't answer, he wasn't even paying any attention as Kaoru fought. Letting out a sigh, Sano and Yahiko quieted down as they heard an amused chuckle from the challenger.

"You sure are slow," she whispered, looking her opponent in the eyes. She inched herself closer - an uneasy move for her prisoner - and lightly kissed the wound on her cheek. "You're marked..." she cooed. Kamiya couldn't move from the shock, not to mention embarrassment Still staring, her face turned red the longer it lasted. Finally, Ukyo backed away, her hand still holding the blade, and closed her eyes.

"It's time to finish this!" She violently pushed Kaoru away, waiting for her to catch her balance. Seeing her chance, she charged once more, dragging her sword behind. Picking herself up, expecting the challenger to lead into a horizontal slash, Kaoru once again took her stance; giving herself encouraging words. Tightening her grip, she steadily watched and waited, and, as a predicted, Ukyo swung the weapon across her chest with great force; but visible enough to be blocked. The assistant-master returned the hit, but she was not at all fazed; jumping back, Ukyo charged her once more in the same way. Blocking it easily again, Kaoru lifted her weapon above her head and fiercely struck down on the other's right shoulder; yet it still didn't fazed her.

_Cikushoo! What is she?!_ Kaoru let out a frustrated sigh and looked over to her audience, a steady expression on each of their faces. Returning to her duel, she caught sight of an icy glare from Kusanagi's deep eyes. Once again, she charged.

Recalling the last two attempts, Kaoru focused on one spot where she noticed to be open. As she waited, a devilish sneer caught her eye, making her even more determined to finish their fight. Lowering her blade, she noticed the other's angle change, but dismissed the action as she came closer. _I'm gonna finish this-!_

"Nezumi-chan! SHINE!!!" The sudden cry made Kaoru's mind go blank. Seeing her distracted, Ukyo skimmed the floor with the blade's tip as she switched from a horizontal to a straight vertical slash, aiming most of the force to the vulnerable chest. Kaoru's body filled an incredible shock of pain, letting a scream out that gave Ukyo a pleased smile. She thought of nothing else but the feel of death as she seeped into darkness. Kenshin and the others watched in disbelief as their girl fell to her back like a rag doll. Their legs refused to move as they tried desperately to reach her, not caring about the other woman.

Seeing their shocked faces brought another smile to Kusanagi's lips, a feeling of cold triumph coming over her. "I'm surprised I didn't bring her down sooner." she laughed, walking calmly to the beaten girl, dragging her weapon behind. Lifting it up, she gave her a contemptuous glare, "She was already marked..." and brought the sword down in a streak.

"STOP!!" Ukyo's blade came to a halt just inches from Kaoru's head, staring at Yahiko with a surprised expression. He ran at her with his bokken, but was unsuccessful in a hit. "This was to be just a challenge; not to the death!" He took the stance.

Her gaze of hatred quickly changed to that of a soft smile Ukyo once again slashed the sir, showing some appreciation for the young student's courage.

====================*====================

[leona_plague@yahoo.com][1]  
1/12/01

   [1]: mailto:leona_plague@yahoo.com



	4. Red Dream

Kage no Kumo - Ch4

Kage no Kumo  
Chapter IV: Red Dream

Shouldn't we do something?" Sanosuke watched unmoving as Ukyo ans Yahiko sized eachother up. His gaze moved to see Karou unconscience from the blow given. "Kenshin, we need to--"

"Let them be. This is there fight as Kamiyashin acessors." Though he managed to calm his friend, he himself felt the urge to stop Kusanagi and save Karou. As he stared hard at the black-haired woman, images of his peacful dream came to mind - the rising sun, the blue-glass lake, the sweet voice and warm hug. He was lost in the past as he saw those scenes and the painful remnents of bloody snow.

"Ken-chan..."

The red-head shot up with a gasp. He could've sworn it was right beside him. Looking up at Sano, he saw he hadn't noticed the sudden movements. Feeling a great weight fill his mind, he couldn't take the distractions any longer and calmly turned away, know that now Sanosuke's worried eyes were turned to him; yet he said nothing.

"What the hell is bothering him so damn much...?!" The young fighter clenched fists and gave Ukyo a cold glare and curse. "This started when you came here!"

The words shot through the woman's heart. Startled by the accusation, she let down her gaurd and looked at her accuser with apologetic eyes; a gesture that left both guys in confusion. Letting out a soft, worried moan, she ignored her new opponent and tried running out; having her arm grabbed by Sanosuke and pulled back with a painfull jerk. He stared her straight into her deep, abyssmal eyes and growled a curse as she stared back in innocents. Finally turning away with disgust, his grip losened, allowing her to run free. His eyes closed. Gathering his thoughts, Sano punched the floor and ran to the fallen girl; a red blotch staining her white juban.

"Ken-chan!"

The red-headed wanderer ignoredthe call as he stood inderneath a bare maple, still trying to clear his mind of the uneast thoughts. Now he could remember segments from the dream, yet he still couldn't remember if it was as all true. _Where was it?_ He clinched his fist and gave a slight growl, letting his anger go after he sensed another.

"Ken-chan..."

Again he ignored, thinking it only as a voice in is mind.

"She deserved what she got."

His heart jumped in shock at the words. Slightly, he tiltled his head, feeling soft hands holding his cold cheeks to keep him forward. The warm hold comforted his mind and calmed his thoughts, the world around him fading away as his problems were forgotten in one touch. Caressing him gently, the hands traced his crossed mark, slid slowly around his neeck, and held him against the tree.

"You did not reongnize me. I'm hurt..." Both were silent to take in the moment. "You... don't care for me anymore?"

Kenshin's soft eyes widened withy surprise. Turning around dispite the hold, Ukyo's deep-brown eyes met with the purple from behind the trunk with a warm smile.

"I told you I'd be back for you."

The red-head, still quiet, gave the stranger before him a areful scan from head to toe. "I... had no idea it was you," he whispered.

Ukyo jumped out from behind and gave a modeling twirle, removing his right arm from inside the sleeve and letting the top to fall partially, revealing the delicate, white skin of his flat chest. "I look so feminine now, right? That's why you didn't know?"

Kenshin nodded blankly.

Giving him a warm smile, the young man step closer and rested on the tree. "Don't worry about anything now. I'm still the same guy you knew from before, and now I'll be able to take care of you as you did me." With a weaker smile, Kusanagi slid his arms around the ronin's neck and hugged him as gently as the warm shade had before. "I'm not going to let anyone cause you anymore suffering..." He rubbed his cheek against the cross.

"What suffering..." the other asked in a confused whisper.

The black-haired friend rubbed his cheeck against the scar once more. "The ones who have betrayed you and punish you for for her own selfish ways! I'll punish them for it..."

Kenshin held his breath as his friend spoke, his heart pounding with every word.

"If that boy hadn't stopped me, I could've finished her off and then no one would harm you again."

"You-you're talking about Miss Karou?" he whispered hoarsly.

With a slight giggle, the ebony-haired youth sighed. "Unlike them," Ukyo continued, tightening his hug, "I would never betray or lie to you..." He closed his eyes. "I sear, I'll never let you be alone again; never let you suffer..."

Realizing his words, yet fighting against them, Kenshin rested his forehead on the other's shoulder. Feeling his troubles lift off his mind, the red-headed wanderer savoured the warm, tender hug that he hadn't felt in more than a decade; his only thoughts on the young man that was holding him as in the dream.

"It's not at all like that, Ukyo," he finally spoke, remembering the hatefilled words. "There's a reason for everything that's happened." Pulling back, he caught Ukyo's confused eyes. "It doesn't bother me the way Miss Kaoru acts, and I do need to earn my keep since I'm staying with--"

"Then you'd rather swallow you're pride and go back to her!"

"She's not a bad person," he paused, "and neather was Tomoe."

Ukyo growled with confusion and anger, not sure what his friend was talking about. "You're throwing everything away..." he whispered sullenly, "for them..." Bitting his lip, he back-handed the weak maple, filling the sky with a black cloud of cackles and ebony feathers. A tense silence lingured for what seemed like hours as Kenshin tried to figure out the enigma of his friend's mind. Finally breaking the silence, the throaty cries of a lone raven rang out from the creeping hands of the large tree; Ukyo's narrowed eyes and tense face softened as the harsh repeatition continued.

"Ken-chan," he smiled calmly with sympathy, "you can see me anytime. I'll still be here with you..."

Taking in his words, the sweet smell of white plumes flooded the other's senses.

"I would've killed her if it were to make you happier. All of them would be gone."

"I'm happy you didn't." Smiling, Kenshin placed his hand on Ukyo's head, as if he were a child. "Will you stay for a while longer; to get to know Kaoru?"

Not saying a word, he lifted his hand and gave him a simplesmile. "Not until she's dead." Moving closer to the stunned red-heads face, he gave his scar soft kiss then pushed himself away. "Once more ken-chan." Giving a quick wave, he walked past him with a childish giggle.

"Wait!" Kenshin turned to him with a jerk, but he was already gone, leaving the him standing alone, overwhelmed; the echoing cries of the ebony birds fading into the moring sun behind him


End file.
